


Until Things Are Settled

by givesmevoice



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22322242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givesmevoice/pseuds/givesmevoice
Summary: Jean wants to keep this a secret until things are settled.(Ficlet)
Relationships: Jean Milburn/Jakob Nyman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Until Things Are Settled

Jakob wasn’t really thrilled that he and Jean had to keep their blossoming relationship under wraps. Jean said that it would only be  _ until things are settled _ \- he knows she really means between Otis and Ola, but a fragment of her sentiment is for them, too.  _ Until things are settled _, meaning that until she can get out of her own head enough to let him completely in. 

Of course, there is the rush of having a secret of this magnitude. The anticipation waiting until her call, later in the evening.  _ Please come now, Jakob.  _ He’s only just gotten his license back, and it’s a true test of wills to not speed down the winding roads that lead to her house.  _ I miss you. I need you. Please come soon. _ He can’t even park in front of the house (lest Otis see the van), and he can’t help but call Jean as he’s approaching the house.  _ I’m here, Jean. I’ll be at the door soon. _

She opens the door for him, her face lighting up like a midnight sun. It stays light late in the summer here, almost like in Sweden, but Jean’s smile puts even that midnight sun to shame. She’s barefoot already, of course. She tilts her face up immediately for a kiss, not even letting him inside before threading her fingers through his hair - he wonders whether it would be more or less risky to take her right there in the hallway. But she breaks away, and he knows his own smile mirrors hers. She reaches out to stroke his face, he shaved that morning. The first time in a long while he’s shaved two days in a row.

_ We’ll have to be quiet. Otis only just went to his room.  _ She softly pads across the room to the stairs, guiding him deftly past squeaky floorboards. He’s already learned which step to tread lightly on. Which steps will need to be repaired once their relationship is out in the open. When things are settled. 

Everything in the house is so completely  _ Jean _ that he wonders if he would even be able to find a place for himself here. Where would his chair fit, for example, amongst the phalluses downstairs? Where would his pans fit when there was barely room for the pans Jean already owned and barely used? Would Jean even want his plaid flannel sheets in her retreat of paisley jewel tones and quilted headboards? 

But he supposes there’s time enough to sort all of that out. When everything settles. But until then, this secret is delightful. He wants to take her out in public, kiss her whenever he’d like. Fill his life and heart with intimacy and love that she reflects back to him. But as she rides him, biting her lip or kissing him to keep herself from crying out loud enough for her son to hear, Jakob decides that he can settle for keeping this secret.  _ Until things are settled _ , at least.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fanfiction in quite some time, but after finishing Season 2 in one go, I knew I had to get something out of my system.
> 
> And the pans don't fit fine, obviously.


End file.
